He Who Will Be Torg
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: Harry Potter's life set to the background of TORG: The Possibility Wars. It is AU in the extreme and No ship has been decided yet but there will be no slash in this story. updates will come as the muse strikes me
1. Prologue

He Who Would Be Torg.

_Authors Notes I don't own anything not Harry Potter who is in fact owned by JKR nor do I own the rights TORG which is in fact owned by West End Game_

In the near now

The Last thing Albus Dumbledore remembered was saying please and sound of the killing curse sending him to the next great adventure.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office occasionally glancing at the devices that were monitoring his charge. That charge being Harry James Potter, a boy who was proving to be most extraordinary, a boy who through no cause of his own was the subject of prophecy. Moreover, a boy who lost his parents at the tender age of one. A boy who he committed to a hell he would gladly take on in the boys place yet it was not within his power to do so.

'Albus' a voice spoke in his mind.

Startled he looked around worried no one could get through his mental defenses not since Grindlewald.

'Fear not Albus Dumbledore, I am not an enemy to you' the voice said with thinly veiled amusement.

'Who are you and how did you overcome my mental defenses?' he asked wondering if he was not as barmy as everyone said he was.

'Child you are not barmy, as to who I am I am known by many names for I represent something for every culture in the infiniverse. Some call me the creator, some call me god but that is not distinction I care for' this last came out with no uncertain amount of venom. ' My name is Apieros, my time, here is very short, and I have a tale to tell you that will change how you perceive the universe and the darkness. However, first I should be probably manifest myself .'

Dumbledore sat at his desk wondering what the voice meant when the air in his office shimmered and an old man appeared stooped by age with long Grey beard with hair to match. "Greetings Albus Dumbledore"

The old man said " I am Apieros normally I do take physical form, or at least I have not since the day the nameless one almost destroyed the universe, but I appear to be getting ahead of myself," He saw the confused look in Albus eyes.

"what do you mean , who is the nameless one, why would he want to destroy the universe, and how did you stop him" Albus could not believe what he was hearing?

Apieros looked at Dumbledore, as if taking his measure of the man "In the beginning there was the maelstrom, or the cosmic forge I suppose you could call it. I do not know how it came to be . All I know that from it came the nameless one and myself. From the very beginning the maelstrom beckoned me to forge it into something and from it, I made the universe. The nameless one took to pride in destroying things that I had made" the old man sputtered through a wracking cough "It came to pass that my final creation the eternity chalice ;an item that could control time. The Chalice drew the nameless one into direct confrontation with me and all I created. He easily overcame me and had almost overran the universe. In a rare moment of insight, I shattered the chalice and passed my hand over creation duplicating it an infinite number of times, at the same time I ceased to be a living being as my essence was now spread out across the newly created infiniverse so to the nameless one was shattered."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The foundations of everything he believed had just been dumped into the rubbish bin. "go on" Albus said as he reached up on to a shelf to grab a bottle of 150 year old old Ogden's.

Apieros looked amused and with a wry smile he continued "For a time there was peace, and I was at rest. However, the Nameless one did not rest he sent out his thoughts into the different universes. In doing, so he managed to coerce creatures great and small to find the shards of his once immortal form and forge them into items of power. With these items they could manipulate the reality of their universe assuming total control giving birth to the first High lords."

Albus looked like he as going to be sick and Apieros continued "During this time I also sent out my thought seeking the strongest of the shards of chalice and my thought was drawn here to a woman of common birth who had in her the ability to bend reality to her will, You might know of her, Helga Hufflepuff" Albus was prepared for many things but this was not among them. He sat in silence nodding his head like a fool and Apieros continued "She and her three friends had just met this school was not even a thought yet. I appeared to them collectively and showed them what was to come, and they founded this school. Helga had the largest most powerful of the shards of the challis and with it she made a new chalice. Without her knowledge I duplicated it and hid the one she made within the castle after it was built. There will come a time when the cup will be needed again."

Albus finally found his voice "What did you show the founders?"

"My friend," Apieros began "I regret to tell you that in the not so distant future within 20 of your years. This world will be thrust into a conflict that is millions of years old and has crossed countless realities the only consolation, I can offer is that you will have passed on to the next great adventure as you put it. Unfortunately, the damage you will do in that time to the boy who will save the infiniverse will be tremendous and that is what we must discuss!"

Albus paled when he realized what Apieros was talking about "Why would I harm Harry Potter? His mother and father were among my best friends. I was the one who performed the his blessing, I love him like, he was my own grandson."

"Yet you put him with people who hate him for what he is and who he reminds them of"

Apieros said with a sad look.

"Certainly it cannot be that bad!" Albus exclaimed.

"Unfortunately you are wrong" Apieros said with a slight growl "Watch" And Apieros pass his hand in front of the window of Dumbledore's office. "see what your non interference in the boys life will bring"

Albus watched as he saw Harry grow up in the cupboard under the stairs even now at 4 years old he slaved away at the Dursley's, he saw Harry's years at Hogwarts. The countless defeats of Voldemort, a 12 year old boy who went into hell for the sake of a family who shown him the barest kindness. The escape of Sirius black and revealing Peter Pettigrew as a rat Animagus. The tri wizard tournament, the death of Cedric Diggory and the rebirth of Voldemort. Harry's torture at the hands of Delores Umbridge with a blood quill, the fight in the bowels of the Department of mysteries, the death of Sirius Black. His own instruction of harry concerning Voldemort's past and His destruction of the ring and its affect on his own hand , the discussion with Severus as to whose life was worth more and his own subsequent death. Last he saw Harry sad standing against Voldemort bravely dying and yet returning to life. In addition, the battle that took place in the great hall Voldemort wielding the elder wand and being killed by it when all Harry casts was a disarming spell. All through this he saw pattern of neglect, and he wept.

"Albus Dumbledore, I give this task to you. You have a chance to be the leaser of the light that you once claimed to be. You have seen what is to come it now lies in your hands to change it or not the decision is yours." Apieros intoned "We will speak again" as he faded out of existence.


	2. Decisions for Dumbledore

Chapter One:

Decisions for Dumbledore

July 31, 1986

Albus Dumbledore was a man who thought of himself as many thing but he never considered himself to be neglectful to any of his charges but if what Apieros had shown him was true and would come to pass than he was neglectful , no matter how much one looks at it.

'But the instruments I have monitoring the boy have not gone off surely Apieros was mistaken.' Albus thought to himself. "Tipi" Albus called out and with a pop a house elf appeared dressed in a nice butlers outfit.

"Hello Albus" the little elf said "Why have you called me away from the manor?"

Albus looked thoughtfully before starting "I need for you to go check on your young master"

Tipi's eyes lit up "You really want me to go check up on Master Harry?"

"Yes Tipi" The old man said with a smile "I would like you to watch him for a day and then come see me if something unacceptable happens or at the end of the day which ever occurs first."

"Is that all Headmaster" Tipi asked quietly.

Albus sat for a moment considering "If young Harry is in imminent danger I ask that you bring him here immediately."

As Tipi popped he said "It will be as you wish headmaster!"

'Now we will just wait and see!' Dumbledore thought to himself.

--

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

Four year old Harry Potter knew he was in trouble. He had burned his uncles bacon and he knew it would mean punishment probably the belt or time locked in his cupboard with no food.

"Boy" His uncle shouted. "Bring my breakfast and be quick about!" then he continued in a normal voice with Petunia "Petunia dearest what are your plans for today?"

"Gardening dear," Petunia sniffed she could smell something burning and then smirked inwardly, her perfect sisters spawn had burnt Vernon's bacon. 'This should be good' she thought to herself. "you do know the Garden clubs annual competition is coming up soon."

"oh yes," Vernon said his expression absent of any recollection of such a thing. "Boy where is my breakfast." he bellowed.

The smoke of the burning bacon finally reached the fire alarm and it went off. Petunia smiled inwardly "I think your bacon was burned Vernon."

Vernon who was now hungry and angry stalked into the kitchen pulling his belt off as he walked . "Boy, I warned you about burning perfectly good food."

Harry was not having a good day not only was he to short to actually cook the food he was not even skilled enough to be cooking he heard his uncles declaration and he winced closing his eye it was that moment that Tipi popped in invisible to muggle eyes.

Tipi saw the condition that young master harry was in ' he is to thin by far and are those bruises' she could see the signs of abuse as clear as day and was incensed and then she saw Vernon Dursley burst through the kitchen door his belt swaying dangerously as he walked "Freak you have ruined my breakfast, you know what that means."

Harry knew the punishment was coming. He also knew than if he ran for it it would be worse

Tipi took stock of the situation and realized that they were treating her master like house elf right down to the punishments most elves endured then she saw the belt and for a second was torn if she left young master harry would definitely be injured but if she stayed and did something there could be repercussions.

In that split second Vernon struck rather than using tail of the belt to strike as a responsible parent would Vernon lead with buckle flying at harry's head. so fast that the boy didn't have time to move and the buckle struck him the head sending him reeling back toward the stove falling like poleaxed steer hitting his head on stove as he went down unconscious. Tipi grabbed young Harry Potter and popped back into Dumbledore's office angry.

--

Albus dumbledore was an old man even by wizard reckoning and though he had seen much he had never seen a house elf angry before 'this can not be good' he thought to himself "tipi is something wrong " as he said the word wrong all the devices he had that told him how Harry potter was ceased functioning with a wail. He turned and saw the marks where the belt had hit Harry in the head and the mark left when Harry hit his head on the counter.

"Tipi being doing as you said Albus. His uncle had hit Him with the wrong end of the belt" Tipi said with tears forming in her eyes. "I am sorry i was not fast enough."

Albus was so in shock that anyone would do this to a five year old child he could not find his flew down from his perch and cried on the two head wounds. Harry slowly began to awaken as he opened his eyes he saw the plumage of the phoenix a kindly old man and the small form of something he couldn't't identify the first words out of the boys mouth surprised and horrified all three parties "Am I dead? Are you God? Am i going to hell" the last was said at almost a whisper

'what have i wrought' Albus said to himself as rage replaced disbelief at what was done to this small child. "No harry you are not dead, I am not god and no you are not going to hell.. Tipi could you fetch Remus lupin, professors mcgonnagal, Amelia bones, Minister Fudge and master grimfang and have them meet me here in an hour. There are some things i need to discuss privately with harry."

with that Tipi popped away.

"Harry i would like to ask you a few questions and i would like you to answer honestly" the old man said waiting for the child to acknowledge the request.

"I can try" Harry said lowly

"Can you describe to me your bedroom for me" Albus asked incanting a silent legilimens

"Bedroom sir? I don't have one i sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. My uncle says freaks don't need bedrooms" the five year old stated solemnly.

Albus blanched seeing memories of the cupboard surface "What do you know about your parents?"

"my aunt and uncle do not talk about except to say that they were useless and they are dead killed by a dwunk driber" Harry said

Albus winced hearing Vernon call them useless drunkards who got themselves blown up "Lastly my dear boy do your aunt and uncle hurt you or prevent you from having food or the like"

Harry looked at the older man then looked at his own feet saying in whisper "Yes" and he began to cry

Albus despaired as the memories of beatings and starvation flashed passed him. then he felt the emotion he had been dreading Harry felt that no one loved him "Well my boy they will not be doing it again ever. We will be finding a suitable home for you tomorrow butt for now i would like you to rest"  
as he said this he waved his hand changing the chair he had harry in change into a nice comfy daybed "Sleep now harry we will talk more later"

Fawkes began singing his trill helping the young boy fall asleep.

"Well my old friend it appears the old man we spoke to was correct i was doing more harm than good." Fawkes trilled an agreement "Minerva will never let me hear the end of this." he then fell into silence waiting for people to arrive.

Minerva Mcgonnagal

Tipi's first stop was to see the deputy headmistress she popped into her private quarters to find her combing her hair

"Minerva I hate to intrude but Master Albus needs to see you in his office as soon as possible" Tipi spoke clearly not using normal house elf speech.

Minerva who had not been paying attention startled "Tipi Potter did not Lily teach you to announce yourself first" Then her blood ran cold "Tipi why are you here and not at potter manor"

"I can not Explain now Minerva but you need to get to the headmasters office everything will be explained there." Tipi said before popping away.

Remus lupin

Remus was sore all over the damage from his transformations was taking its toll on his body even though he was young he was going prematurely grey  
he was so sore that he did not hear the tell tale pop of the house elf behind him

"oh Remus you poor boy" Tipi said, causing the young werewolf to jump

"Sweet Merlin on bike Tipi did you have to do that you about scared the magic out of me " Remus sputtered.

Tipi then took stock of the hovel they were in waved a hand cleaning it up and redecorating she then turned a baleful eye "Remus John Lupin, Why when you have a standing invitation to live in the cottage on the grounds of potter manor do you choose to live in this ..... Hovel?" She said as she was poking him in the chest

Remus was a bit surprised "What do you mean Tipi, James never said anything to me about a cottage on the grounds of manor"

Tipi was taken aback "I am sorry Remus, six months before they passed Master James and Master Sirius built you a cottage" she paused "You were gone to America for your mastery in defense and had not returned before they were killed but i know they left an addendum in their will that you would never need for a place to stay and that you would serve as advisor to young harry if something happened to James, Lily and Sirius. Speaking of Sirius i can not find him and though albus did not mention it he should be at this meeting."

Remus had a hard time swallowing everything that the elf said but caught the bit about Sirius " Tipi, about Sirius. There is no subtle way to put this. Sirius sold Lily and James out to Voldemort."

Tipi looked at Remus hard and then slapped him "No he did not. Peter was the keeper i was there when they took him as the keeper Sirius felt he was the obvious choice so he thought and James agreed that they would never expect peter. He was Jame's brother in all but blood and took an oath to never harm him or his family."

Remus thought for a moment and then spoke "This is not good but it can wait, You said something about a meeting who called a what is it regarding?"

"Albus wants you to meet him at Hogwarts i have to fetch Madame bones, Millicent Fudge and Master Grimfang" Tipi said and then she paused "I don't think Lily and James will was read. I don't know why but we will find out. Please go to Hogwarts you are needed there." and with that she popped away. Moments later so did Remus.

Amelia bones and Cornelius fudge.

As luck would have it these two were together in meeting when tipi found them she appeared closer to madam bones which gave them both a start.

"This is an important meeting elf " fudge spluttered "why are you here" He said not recognizing the potter sigil on her uniform Amelia however did and immediately corrected fudge

"Minister that is the Potter head elf Tipi" Amelia said genially "How can we be of service to house potter Tipi."

Tipi immediately took a dislike to fudge and noticed that he was sweating rather badly now that he knew she was the potter head elf. "Master albus Needs both you and the minister for a private meeting of great importance regarding the potter heir post haste if you would please got to Hogwarts now while i deliver my final message to master grimfang

Amelia hearing the name grimfang immediately became alert as did fudge save for entirely different reasons "Well no time like the present" Amelia looked to Cornelius " Coming fudge this sounds important"

"Fudge was in a quandary the head of the goblins was involved this had the possibility to be very good or very bad "Yes Amelia but you go on ahead i need to clear my schedule i should be no more than five minutes behind you.

Amelia walked to the floo and called out her destination and was gone. Tipi popped away to find the Master Grimfang.

Fudge however bent down and called out "Malfoy Manor"

Narcissa Malfoy was in the room when the floo call came in "Hello Minister Fudge. Lucius is gone right now on the continent how can i help you."

Fudge's face fell this would be bad everything they were working for would unravel today. "No Narcissa just tell Lucius i called and to call me as soon as he returns."

Master Grimfang

Master Grimfang was sitting at his desk when Tipi Popped in front of his desk he looked up from his ledger and said "I wondered when you were going to come Tipi. Gravfang the old potter account manager was killed before the will could be read and as a result of our laws can now only be read at the request of the primary heir though until today we could not locate the heir. " The old goblin stopped "I am assuming you are here on his behalf."

Tipi nodded "Master albus has asked me to ask you to come to Hogwarts for the reading i believe. if there are any Codicils or letters to young harry from his parents please bring them too they may be important.

Grimfang nodded and Tipi popped back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

Albus was doing some preliminary paperwork on transferring Harry to a more suitable environment when Minerva entered the office taking note of the child who was sleeping on the daybed her blood ran cold as she remembered the day when they dropped him off at the Dursleys 'albus they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable' "Albus why is Harry here?"

"His home environment has been deemed unsuitable" he said without looking up from the paper work. "Please have a seat Minerva others will be hear soon."

"Others Albus?" Minerva queried as the floo flared to life and Amelia bones rolled out. Minerva cottoned on ands walked over to harry and lifted his shirt and gasped at the bruises "Albus I told you..."

"Told him what Minerva" Amelia asked not used to seeing Minerva enraged "Albus" she inclined her head and turned toward the bed seeing what Minerva did and turned back to the headmaster "Albus if this is who i think it is there will be repercussions and you will not interfere to redeem whoever did this."

"Well spoken Amelia" Minerva stated glaring at Albus

"Nor will I" the old man stated "I will see these people prosecuted to the fullest extent of our law be they muggles or not"

The floo Flashed to life again admitting Cornelius fudge "I came as soon as i could Albus. what seems to be the ...." he gaped at the sight of the abused body of the boy who lived "Albus who did this?"

then there was a knock on the door " come in Remus" Albus called out and the rumpled form of Remus lupin walked in still rough from his night without wolfsbane. He saw harry and saw the bruises and his expression darkened but he went and sat next to the boy rubbing his back in his sleep

with a pop Master grim fang appeared with the will codicils and stamps of office

"Now that we are all here" Albus began "I wish to show you a number of memories i came upon today trying to sort out Mr. Potters condition"  
He drew a long line of memories from his head and showed them to the assembled people.

Minerva who was spitting mad before became completely livid but held her tongue

Remus felt the wolf come to the surface angry that one of the pack had been harmed. and wanted to rend them limb from limb

Amelia in all her years had never seen a pattern of abuse this bad. She wanted whoever did this under veritaserum

Fudge now felt guilty for his part in this fiasco. Lucius had much to answer for when he returned from the continent

Grimfang was at first outraged and guilty at the same time.

Albus paused for a moment "Minerva could you call Poppy so she can assist madame bones in the forensic investigation." Minerva nodded her head and went to the floo to summon madame pomfrey. "Grimfang i understand there may be confidentiality issues but we need the potter will read now so we can see who we should place Harry with".

Grimfang reigned in his temper grabbed a scroll and opened it

I, James Potter being of sound mind and Body declare this my last will and testament

Concerning the guardianship of our son Harry if he is not yet of age  
The following people are considered proper choices:

Albus and Minerva dumbledore (yes we figured it out)  
Frank and Alice longbottom  
Sirius black and Remus lupin  
Molly and Arthur weasely  
Xeno and Maya lovegood

Everyone turned to Albus and Minerva who looked rueful until grimfang smiled and continued

To Sirius black I leave the house in the bahamas and 500000 galleons  
To Remus Lupin I leave you a cottage on the property of 1 godrics way, godrics hollow,Wales  
I also Charge you to be the Potter Advisor complete with 300 galleons salary per week.

To Albus and Minerva I leave The Potter property on the mediteranian in france use it well

To Xeno and Maya we leave 100000 galleons and the Rookery Free and Clear with hopes you start your family.

To the weasely's we leave 100000 galleons and the deed to the Burrow and its environs you should not have to pay retail for having a big family

To Alice and Frank longbottom we leave 500,000 galleons and the adjacent property in godrics hollow to build a manor.

To our son Harry we leave the the potter estate at adulthood you may style yourself Lord Potter  
this includes vaults 16,687, and 1010

This being my will so l mote it be

James potter october 29 1981

There are three codicils to the will to be read now two letter for harry to be given to him when he comes of age and one open marriage contract.

Codicil number one is in disposition of a loan to the minor house of malfoy which is now derelict 5 years if not brought current in 5 days of this reading said loan becomes forfeit and gringotts wil collect monies by any means nessacary.

Codicil number two is regaurding the Dursleys at no point in time is harry supposed to be in their care.

Codicil number three is in regards to who the secret keeper was and it is in the form of a pensive memory.

Ther letters will be held in trust until the age of lord potters majority

The marriage contract is between the noble house of love good and the ancient and noble house of Potter.

When Grimfang was done it was Fudge who broke the silence "I am sorry but i can not allow a known Werewolf be in a position to advise the boy who lived."

Albus raised an eyebrow "Cornelius i am afraid that as an ancient and noble house its rule therefore is not under the perview of the ministry and should you try to change that I will crush you in the courts." he paused and looked around let us see to the third codicil i am most curious about it.

remus spoke up at this point " You should be albus from what tipi told me we have had an innocent man in jail for five years."

there was a shocked silence when fudge spoke again "I forbid anyone to watch that memory"

Amelia bones spoke up at this point "Fudge you don't have that power here nor in the wizengamot"

Grimfang also spoke out as he handed a book to amelia bones "I tire of you fudge since you tried this here you will feel full the wrath of the goblins."

Amelia looked at the book and whistled Cornelius i am sorry but i find you in violation of your oaths of office and hereby relieve you of your position as well as place you under arrest until such timne as the chief warlock can summon a quorum from the wizengamot.

Fudge paled and made the mistake of going for his wand when Remus stunned him "I really want to see that memory"

All anyone could do was agree with remus.

This chapter is raw it has been matriculating in my brain for a while i am a quarter of the way through a chapter of beyond the pale and have the beginnings of a second chapter of dark order.


	3. Enter the Gaunt Man

**Enter the Gaunt Man.**

**In the near now, maybe yesterday or possibly tomorrow or a year from now...**

Earth, peaceful and serene.

'Not for much longer' The Gaunt Man chuckled to himself. 'So much possibility' the man marveled. Soon, very soon he would be Torg. Assuming he could get the other five to invade with him. If not the invasion would be repelled they must act in concert else they would fail. 'The invasion could still fail even acting in concert' the aged stormer mused.

'No my old friend it will not fail' his darkness device whispered to him 'However you must act soon else a high lord may arise from this world and then all will be lost.'

"A high lord from this primitive backwater surely you jest" the stormer queried

"Nay, stretch out your senses surely you can feel It." his long time companion said.

The aged stormer did that and after a few minutes he whistled "we will have to destroy it"

"I know" then there was silence.

Albus noted the date on the memory as august tenth 1981 barely two and half months before their deaths a week before the charm was cast.

The assembled peoples each put a finger into the pensieve and were drawn into the memory. They appeared in a nice cozy kitchen with beige walls all sorts of knick knacks on a ledge over a brown brick fireplace Pictures of various marauders moved on the walls and four men sat discussing something. Everyone was surprised one of the men was Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius, I am not sure I understand" James said a confused look on his face "why should we switch to Peter. Not that we didn't consider you Peter, but you have concerns of your own I know your mother is ill and you and your sister are having a hard time."

Then Sirius responded "James anybody, and everybody will believe that I am the secret keeper. By going with Peter we throw them off the real keeper."

Then Albus spoke "It is a good idea James it gives you another layer of protection."

"James I thank you for the concern for my family but this is a chance for me to really give back to both you and lily." Peter exclaimed proudly then looked down "I know I am not the strongest magically. Please let me do this for you."

James looked around lets call Lily in as she will be the caster "Lils could you come in here"

"Yes, James" the vibrant red head answered by walking in while nursing Harry "What you need honey I am a little busy here."

Remus was the first to notice something off "Albus why are looking at Harry like he were something less than a bug"

At this point Albus stopped the memory"Look at the Calendar what is the date?"

Grimfang answered "August tenth by your human Calendar."

Albus seemed content with this answer "Minerva what was I doing that day?"

Minerva thought for a moment "that day you had Brunch with minister and you interviewed a candidate for the defense position and hired Severus on as potion master. As I also remember you came down with a virus that day in the late afternoon"

"Very good" the old said "Now look at the time on the grand father clock"

Amelia took up this one "it is 7:30 in the evening, what of it?"

It was Remus who put it all together "Headmaster you were impersonated by someone who had a grudge against Harry?"

"No dear boy not solely against Harry but against the Potter family, and I have an idea of who it might be. I just don't know why he would hold his hatred from school for so long" the old man said sadly "Trust me when I say I will find out today"

They watched on as the spell was cast and Peter and Dumbledore left the house.

Once out of the pensieve Albus spoke "I would like a day to think on this before I act for now could we please remove Sirius from Azkaban and bring him here to poppy to look over."

Amelia nodded and headed to the floo.

Grimfang passed out several bank drafts "Mr. Lupin would you accompany me for a moment"

"Yes Master Grimfang" the werewolf answered.

Once they were out of the office "Because of your condition your ministry will not allow you to work which Gringotts does not agree with. As an elder I am offering you a temp position for the day and tomorrow I would like you to come by the office we need to educate you so you can handle the workload James potter has given you." Remus was flabbergasted "Please take these bank drafts to both the rookery and the burrow along with the the betrothal contract and here is 500 galleons for your work today. Please be prompt tomorrow 10:00 A.M." With that he was whisked away by a port key.

Minerva approached her husband of 25 years. "Do you want to talk about it Albus?"

"What's there to say love" his old shoulders sagged "that the man we welcomed into our life and treated as a son may have in fact killed our great niece and nephew because he could not get past his own hatred?"

"Oh Albus we will get to the bottom of this trust me we will." Minerva said quietly.

Remus walked to the ward line thinking to him could this day get any weirder he had no idea how wrong he was

With a pop he was as the ward line for the Rookery which for those who had never approached it looked rather formidable it was made of black basalt that was pitted with age and erosion yet magically sealed to never degrade and it rose to a point just over 100 feet with a read shingled conical roof. As he approached the door he noticed there was note tacked to it announcing they were on a play date at the burrow. "Well that kills two birds with one stone." he said to no one in particular. He walked back down the path feeling when he left the anti apparition wards. He popped across the valley to the burrow.

As he appeared he noticed there was a literal brood of children degnoming the garden and two little girl's one with fiery red hair and the other silvery blond laughing gaily as they played with their dolls whispering secrets only to young girls could appreciate. Remus could see Xeno and Arthur back by his white shed and Maya and Molly were setting the table and talking animatedly. Then a scent hit his nose that he had not smelled in a long time and he stopped Peter was here he was sure of it his eyes narrowed and then he let his features relax.

"Hello Weasely's and Lovegoods I come from Gringotts bearing missives" Remus called out

Maya Squinted "Remus Lupin is that you?" she asked

"Yes Maya it's me. How are you and Xeno?" he asked mildly

"We are just fine now come and meet your goddaughter" She said with some exasperation "get over here you big lug, Luna honey come here for a moment please"

"Yes Mummy' the little girl said somewhat distractedly

Remus blushed and approached the little blond girl who happened to have the most beautiful blue eyes Maya broke the ice "Luna this is your godfather, Remus Lupin."

"Hello my name is Luna" the little girl spoke slowly and then asked the hardest question Remus had ever had to answer "why did you not meet me before? Don't you love me" Maya was about to scold the little girl when Remus raised his hand to stop her

"She deserves an answer, you all do" by this time they were joined by the adults and the children had stopped to listen"Five years ago shortly after you were born I was in America finishing my education so I could teach. One day I got a message that two of my friends had been hurt bad. They went to sleep and never woke up again" Bill and Charlie's eyes got big as they knew what Remus was talking about and then Remus continued "they were my family and I was alone. I have a problem that only they could help with and with them gone the problem overwhelmed me I was not safe to be around you. Because I did love you I had to protect you by staying away."

"What's is wrong that you had to stay away" the innocent girl asked

"Three days out of the month I become a slavering monster at moon rise" he said sullenly "as a result I can not generally find work and would be more of a burden than a help to your family. There are people who want me to stay away from Children for fear of what could happen." Remus said sobbing

"Its okay Mr. Lupin, I don't care what other people think." then her voice dropped conspiratorially quiet "I don't think mama does either." to both their surprise Maya whispered

"My little moon child you are quite right I don't care" and then she straightened up as Luna embraced Remus feeling the level of love emanating from the small child was more than Remus could take and he started crying.

Bill asked his mom "Why is Mr. Lupin crying mom?"

Molly whispered "imagine for a moment you are Ron's age and your family is killed in a werewolf attack" Bill nodded his head "Now imagine you are bitten by a werewolf at age five. How would that change your life" Bill and Charlie both got the look of understanding.

After ten minutes Remus calmed down "I am here on behalf of Gringotts before I begin though could you go summon the headmaster and Madame Bones; something is not right here! I think I might need their legal opinion"

Arthur nodded his head and went in to make the calls the kids and Remus made small talk and he noticed the twins trying to set up a prank against bill and failing miserably coming back a few minutes later with both Madame bones and Dumbledore

Albus took the lead "Yes Remus what did you need."

"Albus, Amelia there is an unregistered animagus here. I know because recognize his scent from school, but everything else tells me this person is dead having died four and a half years ago " Remus stopped waited for them to catch on

Amelia was scratching her head. "Who is it Remus?"

Remus responded "Arthur could you come here please?"

Arthur ambled back over "Yes Remus. What can I do for you?"

"Well this is more what I can do for you." Remus said mildly handing him the envelope "Before you open it do any of your son's have a pet rat?"

Arthur looked perplexed "yes Percival has a rat named him scabbers I found him in the ministry by the fountain a few years ago. Why do you ask?" Arthur queried.

"Could you summon Percival over here but before you do cast a sleeping charm on the rat "If I am wrong your son will have his rat back if I am right we will free a man permanently from Azkaban today." Remus said forcefully.

Headmaster Amelia when I was in school I had three friends and now that I think of it friends is not the term I should be using I should be using the terms brothers for we shared precious blood sweat and tears over the years. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew became Animagi in order to keep me company on the full moon they started in third year and completed it by the end of fourth" Amelia and Dumbledore listened as the wolf told his tail "they were bonds of blood made that now that I think of it could not and would not be broken so easily if I am right They broke Peter and they did it the august 10th 1981. If I am right Peter is here now in the hands of Percival Weasely."

Amelia looked perturbed "Animagi by the time they were fifteen. Gods if any of you would have been Aurors the advantages would far outweigh the head aches."

Albus chuckled his eyes shining. "Here comes young Percival now."

Arthur looked at his three guests rather sternly "People tend to think that Percy is a robot with no feelings because he is often seen and not heard. Be gentle with his pet. I can tell if something happened to it he would be devastated."

Remus gave Luna one last hug and then turned toward Percival "Percival...no that's two formal ... Can I call you Percy?"

"Umm yes Mr. Lupin, I don't mind" the boy said shyly "Was there something wrong, my father said you wanted to see scabbers. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Percy, I hold mastery in care of magical creatures. When your father told me how long you have had scabbers. I wondered if he was a magical species of rat and I was wondering if I can give him a routine check up."

Percy had never considered that his rat might be magical so brimming with excitement he nodded his assent.

"Albus if you would conjure a table so we might examine scabbers" Remus asked with a wink

Ever the showman for small children Albus did the conjuration so slowly it was as if the children were watching him build a table. Complete with a cage encompassing the length of the table. When the old man was finished he winked at Percy "He can run around after the exam."

Remus gently took the rat from Percy and as he did the scent of Peter got stronger and he fought down the urge to break him right then and there 'there are answers we need and only you know them Peter." Just as gently he set him in the cage and began the standard battery of tests including the age verification test which he then whistled out loud and Percy jumped

"What is it Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked around and all eyes were indeed on him

"Well Percy I hate to tell you this but your pet rat is not a rat at all. He is an animagus whom I once called my friend and he has been hiding here since the deaths of James and Lily Potter." He said sadly and with a shake of his head he set his jaw "Revealius Maxima!" In the rats place was a healthy somewhat rumpled 26 year old man.

The adult parents immediately went for their wands until a look from Madam Bones quelled any actions or questions.

Albus looked at Amelia "So Hogwarts or the Ministry?"

"Incarcerous" Amelia incanted "Hogwarts, the less people know about this the better."

Albus looked at the assembled adults "Remus will explain what is going on after we leave. Maya, Xeno it is with a heavy heart I ask you if you can take a foster I have a magical child whose Muggle relations have been deemed criminals before the eyes of the law." Albus asked nicely and as Maya nodded her head Albus continued "Good all the relevant information is in the package you received from Remus." Albus got a distant look in his eyes and Fawkes flashed into the back yard of the burrow looked at Albus then at Percy and Luna and began to trill a song that had both children wide eyed and when it was done Luna squealed in delight.

"Look mummy there is a fairy dragon on Percy's shoulders "She exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement everyone turned to look at Percy who was suddenly self conscious. As there was indeed a small draconic like being with fairy wings sitting contently on Percy's shoulder.

Everyone stood in awe until Molly found her voice "How will he care for it what does it eat?" Albus laughed a bit.

"Molly while it is a member of the dragon family, which is a full grown Fairy dragon. They are Herbivores but do eat some insects they also live off ambient magic " Albus spoke as if he were instructing again "My guess is that Fawkes felt it was unfair that Percy was losing his pet and asked this fine fellow to befriend Percy. But alas Amelia and I have to go please come to Hogwarts day after tomorrow everything will be explained then.

They left for hogwarts with the animagus in tow. And the children even Bill and Charlie were gathered around Percy looking and petting the little dragon.

Remus and the other adults began a discussion that would last the entire night.

Maya opened the missive from Gringotts and gasped the past five years of payments had been refunded to their vault and they were gifted with the title of the rookery and 100,000 Galleons She also saw the marriage Contract that her and lily had hammered out "I take it the Potter will was read today and all of what has happened was because of something you, Albus and Amelia found"

Remus was about to answer when Molly fainted when she read the missive and Arthur was to busy trying to hold her to say much of anything.

"Yes Maya, there is an indication that Peter Sirius and James were set up and Voldemort knew for two and half months where the potters were. Albus has an idea of who it might be who set this in motion. He has asked for one day to investigate." Then he looked skyward "Maya the child you are being asked to care for is your godson Harry. He has been raised by his mothers' sister. Which is just a polite way to say they abused him." he finished with a snarl as the wolf got to the surface "He is at Hogwarts now sleeping in Altus's office under watchful guard of Fawkes"

Maya heard that her godson had been abused "Petunia Evans abused her own nephew?" When I get a hold of that skinny….." She caught herself before cursing "that poor excuse for a woman she will wish she was dead."

"Xeno honey grab Luna we have to go home and prep the house my Godson is coming to live with us" May called out then she looked at Molly "Oh Arthur here let me help, enervate"

Molly woke sputtering "What happened? I was reading the Gringotts missive and I read that all of our bank payments for the property have been refunded and we were willed 100,000 Galleons"

"You fainted dear" Arthur intimated quietly "James and Lily also made us possible guardians for young Harry along with Xeno and Maya. However, as godmother she is the first choice of those remaining."

Maya approached Molly and handed her the betrothal contract "Molly I know you tell Ginny stories about the boy who lived and how one day she might meet and eventually they might fall in love." She looked at the parchment "Before her death Lily and I Hammered out a marriage contract between our houses" she drifted off

Molly nodded in understanding "Having seen pictures of lily when she was a child it would be awkward as harry grew up possibly courting someone who reminded him of his mother. Besides Augusta Longbottom has approached us with regards to her grandson and Ginny perhaps it is time to give it serious thought. Will you be bringing both kids next week?"

Maya Smiled "But of Course if I miss my guess Harry will not have had many friends. So I hope having yours, Luna, possibly Longbottom and little Suzy bones may be good for all of them."

Molly nodded and looked to Remus "Sirius then?"

Remus looked back at molly "Not the secret keeper; that's all I can say right now I had better get back to Hogwarts. Sirius should be there, and I need to give one whopper of an apology. I will see you all; either tomorrow or the next day" he turned stopping to give Luna a hug he then made it to the ward line and apparated to Hogshead.

Amelia went from Hogwarts to Azkaban to retrieve Sirius Black after some lip from the warden she retrieved the bedraggled inmate "Lord Black, you look like you have seen much better days."

Sirius looked somewhat confused "Amelia Bones? My imagination must be getting better. Before it was burning houses now its beautiful birds. Isn't it grand to be me?"

"Sorry about this Sirius. Stupefy!" She looked at the warden. "If you speak of this to anyone, and I do mean anyone I will make sure you will be serving clean up duty at nurmengard is that absolutely clear?'

The warden who did not often deal with Madam Bones just nodded as he wanted off the island at some point. And she port keyed to hogwarts infirmary. To be greeted by the headmaster and his staff sans potion master and they were joined after a few moments by Remus Lupin.

Albus sealed the Infirmary "could you hold Peters eyes open Remus?' Remus nodded and did as he was asked "Legilimens" Albus crawled through Peters mind until he found the memory he was looking for. Extracting the memory was not easy. To retrieve Albus e had break several memory blocks and even over lay memory for the entire day of October 31st 1981. As Albus broke through the first memory block he saw the aftermath of the meeting

August tenth 1981 sometime after dusk

Lily Potter stood in sapphire blue robe with intricate runes of elder futhark. She walked at a stately pace around the house chanting in a low guttural tone until she stopped right in front of Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew I give to you this secret to keep and hold to protect me and mine as a good brother should. With this gift comes the gift of blood. Mine, my husbands and our son's to exchange and mingle with your and yours with ours do you accept?

"My blood to yours, your blood to mine our blood is one your secret is mine as you are my family so to be I yours. Guard well this secret I will as your life is my own as a good brother should I put your life and the life of your son before my own so mote it be."

There was a bright flash and Lily Cried out "Arcanum Fidelio's!" Everyone but peter looked around confused and Sirius and the headmaster asked "What are we doing here?"

Peter smiled and walked up to both of them and flashed them a paper "The Potters Live at Number five Godric's way."

Shortly thereafter they broke for the evening as they were leaving Albus asked Peter to take a portkey back to Hogwarts

The next memory was like a long vacation in hell. The portkey did not take those hogwarts as expected but somewhere far more sinister. As they landed Peter was stunned and there was a momentary flicker in the memory and then Albus heard the last thing he ever wanted to hear "Rise Severus and Serve your lord."

What came next sickened the old man Peter was made to watch as his Mother was killed and his sister brutally violated and finally he was drugged and assaulted by multiple Legilimens attacks? To the point his mind was nearly broken and Voldemort himself polyjuiced himself as Albus and Peter willingly gave him the secret and then there was darkness.

Albus came out "There is a slight problem whoever set the marauders up has covered their tracks masterfully and I am afraid that I am partly to blame as I trained the person who did this because I believed he was ultimately on our side. Only I was mistaken Severus used his interview to get access to my weekly itinerary. Both Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black are only guilty of trusting in me to lead them and I failed them badly

Albus did something he had not done in years he cried for the loss of friends and family and cursed himself for believing in the greater good of mankind.

"Amelia I want Severus Snape to feel the pain he has sown on others. He is guilty as accessory to the murder of James and lily potter, Rebecca Pettigrew the rape and illegal memory charm of Alicia Pettigrew who was 12 at the time and finally the attempted Murder of Harry james Potter" The elder sorcerer told Madame Bones.

Remus who was tending to Sirius whispered "Thank god the bonds of brotherhood actually held" as he looked on at his two brothers all he had felt he had left in the world.

Flitwick and Minerva listened and anger began to grow Filius cracked first "Azkaban is not enough and we no longer use the veil Albus it has to be trial by combat as you are the head of the Wizengamot you cannot issue the challenge neither can Amelia. Sirius and Peter are right out due to circumstances in their lives." The man took a long look Remus

"Remus I know you have the mastery in defense but you are not a dirty fighter and I know Snape very well from his days on the circuit he has a very nasty rep. That leaves Minerva or me and as much I would love to watch Minerva transfigure the man into something useful or uncomfortable. She is not a dueler either that leaves me Lily was my apprentice I claim the right Albus he is mine the minute he enters the grounds tonight so I have spoken and so mote it be"

Magic flared and the school rang like a gong, and Albus felt even the schools rage Severus Snape would not find any safe haven on, or near Hogwarts this night.

As the Gong rang Harry woke up with a start he was in a room all by himself he was in no pain but he was hungry he went to the door as he reached out to open it came open of its own accord he looked out and saw a spiral staircase going down to another door that looked as if it opened out.

"Master Harry you need to be resting Tipi is bringing you food you sit in the chair and tipi being right back."

Harry jumped out at the voice and said "Sorry I won't leave"

An old voice cracked "She Knows you won't young master Potters" and an old man who exuded wisdom and kindness slowly phased into existence "I am Apieros. I would like to think I am your friend in this and any other reality where we might meet."

"There was a noise like a gong it woke me up and no one was around Sir I didn't mean to be burden I was just going to look for food it's been so long since I have eaten." Harry said rubbing his tummy

Apieros looked down hopefully in this reality the boy would fair better given who he would eventually stand against he knew it was a slim hope "Harry I would like to tell you a story. A story of a little boy who had an impossible task one which if he failed the fate of the world would hang in the balance."

Harry looked awed "was the boy by himself? Didn't he have friends" harry asked 'wish I had friends'

Apieros looked sad "Yes he had friends and they helped when they could, but in the end it was the boys' destiny to stand against evil."

"Did he win?" Harry asked innocently enough

Apieros Smiled he was going to enjoy his time with Harry.


	4. Trials

Severus Snape was well pleased with himself the dark lord had been gone for almost 5 years. However he was well on his way to filling the void left by the Dark Lords passing . He had even destroyed the fabled Marauders of hogwarts the only downside was that Lily was dead 'Damn her for not stepping out of the way' He entered the grand foyer of the hogwarts and was not really paying attention. And he almost ran over Flitwick.

"Good evening Filius" the potion master said not noticing the look on the diminutive man's face "How are you this evening?"

"Oh I have seen better days Severus. I found out who ultimately was behind the death of my last apprentice and her husband." Filius paused for a moment and looked down the hall at the headmaster and Minerva.

Severus had no idea that Flitwick ever had an apprentice but could tell whoever it was he considered them family and that meant someone was in for a world of hurt he was after all a four time world dueling master. "I didn't know you had an apprentice."

"You wouldn't Severus your friendship was on the rocks with her after fifth year when you called her a mudblood." Filius said with a snarl.

Severus froze and then calmly said "Not a day goes by when I do not regret that day I said those word. She was my first friend and I dare say I loved her."

"Is that why you poisoned me the day of your interview Severus?" Albus said coming up behind Severus causing Severus to stiffen 'how had he found out and how much does he know' deciding chance favored the bold "How did you find out Albus?"

"Memories of the day the charm was cast I was in the memory though I was never there I was at St. Mungos with extreme gastrointestinal infection due to food poisoning. Then earlier today we found Peter Pettigrew."

Snape snorted "I suppose he confirmed Black was indeed responsible!"

"Alas Severus after I removed the memory blocks I saw what you did to Peter's Mother and sister. I also saw how you and Voldemort got around the secret keeper quite ingenious actually polyjuicing him as me and Peter handed him the note. Too bad your memory work is shoddy."

Snape knew his time was up but he also knew he could not out duel Albus, but he might be able to kill Minerva or Filius if he got lucky that is. "So you have come to take me in I take it?"

It was then that Amelia entered the conversation "No Severus Snape justice will be dispensed according to the old code as invoked by Filius Flitwick. Also just so you know Sirius black and Peter Pettigrew have both been exonerated of all charges save failing to register as Animagi."

Then Remus stepped out of the shadows "Severus I knew you despised us but I never thought you would sink so low as to sell them out."

Snape sneered "Werewolf I would have sold my soul to the devil to see James Potter and his spawn die. Lily would have lived if she would have stepped aside. It must really get to you Lupin that you can have no contact with Potters spawn now that he is with Dear Lily's sister" Snape looked at the wolf and saw his quip did nothing

Finally Filius had enough "Severus Snape I challenge you to a duel to the death for the death of my apprentice and harm to her heir. Do you accept or stand craven before your peers?"-

Severus was never surer he was going to die than he was right now "Albus I have a confession to make I never wanted a second chance and you were a good mark. " He then drew his wand and bowed his head to Filius

Filius cast a wordless shield then opened with a spell chain of six spells Snape either blocked or dodged all of them and loosed a chain of his own spells only for the small professor to roll under his spells between his legs as he rolled through Severus Snape heard the last word he would ever hear. As he heard them his face paled for a moment before his body was torn to shreds "Confringo"

The silence in the aftermath was palpable coating everything and everyone seemed to stop as Flitwick finally let himself grieve for his lost apprentice it was Minerva who broke the silence.

"Come we have lives to fix now" She said with a grim certainty

Flitwick and Bones nodded their accent grimfang looked positively feral "As Severus Snape was the scion of a lesser noble house he is liable for damages for his crimes against an ancient and noble house as well as Mr. Pettigrew's family."

They walked until they came to an inner courtyard Albus looked around "I have been involved with Hogwarts for almost a century and I have never seen this court yard. Strange."

There was a faint whisper of a warm wind hitting them in the face caressing them as a mother would her child. The air began to shimmer and an elegant lady appeared in the courtyard she beckoned Albus and the other to come to her when she spoke her voice was melodious and full of life "Please take your ease."

As they sat the spirit turned to Albus, "For many years you have been my champion Albus Dumbledore. However as of late you have begun to stretch yourself to thin being a member of the wizengamot and chief warlock. On top of that you are now the head of the International confederation. It is because if this that Severus Snape was able to so easily subdue you. My old friend you are not getting any younger and the trials that await you will not stop."

Albus was gob smacked the spirit of the castle had revealed herself to all of them. The spirit smiled "My champion you have served me well and true but now you have to serve the whole of humanity therefore I urge you to pass on your political offices to someone of similar stature." She looked regretful at her own request

Albus looked as if someone kicked him in the groin as he felt the weight of the wards lift from him and the bond he had with school narrowed but did not close. The spirit turned to Minerva "Minerva of Clan McGonagall though it is earlier than I would like. I bestow upon you the position of headmistress of the school."

Albus stood stock still as he felt the wards which had for years weighed heavily on him lighten to almost nothing "What am I to do"

Her laugh tinkled like a crystal wind chime hanging in a light breeze. "Teach Albus, and teach well darkness that comes is of the likes that will blot the sun and make Mr. Riddle seem like a small turnip in comparison.

Harry stared up at Apeiros before finding his voice once more "Wow Sir that was a neat tale but I have a question."

Apeiros looked at the young man who was literally an eternities worth of possibility "Go ahead Mr. Potter"

Harry looked down at his feet "That boy in the story sounds an awful lot like me losing his mummy and daddy like that"

Apeiros looked on sadly "that is because it is your story Harry there is a great journey before you and before you begin there is a truth of the universe I must explain to you. That truth is for every action or choice you make here there are countless universes across the infiniverse where you have or will have made different decisions it is not in the choice itself but the possibility of the choices at all that keeps the infiniverse in balance." He stopped and remembered he was talking to a 4 year old little boy "Just remember Harry that if one has strong enough will they can force reality itself to bend to their will. Someday that will be a useful skill for a young man to have. Now I have kept you long enough Tipi will be here with food soon and I must be off."

Harry was wide eyed "But?"

"Albus and others will be here to help" Apeiros said jovially "We have some time to explain over the next 6 years young one be patient." He chuckled as he left the office.

Harry laid back down and went to sleep.

Albus and the other adults came and found the boy well fed and asleep once more. Filius turned to the headmaster "Albus I know you don't want the fame to go to his head. But he needs to be told, more importantly he needs to be trained not rigorously mind you but trained just enough to understand his role."

Albus was about to reply when an older voice that albus recalled from his vision broke the silence "He knows his role in things to come, there is more in store for this boy than just the terror that is lord voldemort." As Aperios once again manifested "I must be brief even now agents of the nameless one are beginning to move possibilities are moving far too quickly for me to ascertain how quickly their plans come to fruition I do know that more than one stormer will invade and you must be prepared. To that end I have prepared some works for your perusal they are in your personal studies you will need them."

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise he was gone once more.

The rookery

Luna watched as her parents literally created a room from nothing for Harry to use "Mum?" luna asked somewhat tentatively

"Yes my little moonchild" Selene paused in her casting " What is it Luna?"

"Harry is going to be living here, kind of like an older brother?"

Luna worked it out slowly

"Yes" was all Selene said with a smile

"But I and he are betrotted" luna said murdering the word betrothed

"That is betrothed little one." She replied.

"What does that mean mum?"

Selene looked skyward it was going to be one of those days.

Next Day wizengamot chamber

Lucius entered the chamber just as the session started hoping to find out what fudge wanted when he called. He noted that Fudge was not present and a frown creased his brow. He then sought out Yaxley and Avery "Gentlemen I trust you everything is well"

Yaxley a squat man of ill demeanor and a passing familiarity with bathing turned a baleful eye to the posh aristocrat "Lucius it seems we are at a loss as to why we are here maybe you could shed some light?"

'well there goes that idea' He thought "Alas I was on the continent until late last night, However my guess is Fudge has some law he wants passed."

At that moment Dumbledore, Bones, the three marauders and a scared little boy with a lightning shaped scar on his brow walked in under heavy Auror guard. Lucius stomach turned into knots as Amelia assumed the place reserved for the minister looking to his compatriots he could see the same thought going through.

Albus signaled the meeting to order "Madam Bones, I believe we have several matters of justice before us today where would you like to start"

Madam Bones had a predatory smile as she nodded "I want to start with the trials of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black"

Lucius was about to rise when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and a low voice growled " now ye don't want to be objectin now do ye sonny boy" he turned and saw a lanky Auror behind him "Just keep your tongue silent Lord Malfoy and you may yet return to your family."

Lucius smiled wanly "Of course Auror"

What happened next sickened the whole of the wizengamot as they heard testimony, watched memory after memory of Peter's ordeal, and subsequently Sirius' punishment for killing 13 muggles. The chamber was in an uproar when Dumbledore finally fired off a canon blast charm.

"As to the charges against Sirius Black conspiracy to commit murder in the case of Lily and James Potter how does the council find?"

"Not guilty"

As to the charges against Peter Pettigrew Conspiracy to commit murder James and lily potter, the murder of thirteen innocent muggles, and being a death eater how do you find."

"We find Peter Pettigrew not guilty of conspiracy to commit, not guilty of being a death eater and guilty of the murder of 13 muggles."

"Before I pass sentence I want everyone here to be absolutely clear that any attack on muggles will be dealt with severely." Madam Bones said in a voice filled with the promise of retribution "That being said Peter Pettigrew was broken due to the actions of Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort his mother killed and his sister brutalized within an inch of her life. Finally Mr. Pettigrew was subjected to a prolonged mental assault via legillimens and unforgivable torture as such the department of law enforcement drops all charges but sentences Mr. Pettigrew to 4 years of supervised living in the care of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well as seeing a mind healer."

Sirius and Remus moved to stand Side by side with peter who broke down in tears they moved to seats right behind Harry's as his case began.

Albus Dumbledore took the floor "On October 31 1981 Lord Voldemort Killed Harry Potters parents and then tried to kill Mr. Potter with the killing curse which resulted in the scar the young man has to wear for the rest of his life" The elder statesman paused and looked around the room "In order to protect Young Mister Potter I mistakenly sealed the Potters last will and testament and placed him with his maternal Aunt. A decision I have sincerely come to regret but we will cover that later for now we must discuss the events around which young Harry received his scar."

There was a murmur of assent from the assembles crowd and Dumbledore continued "The night the Potters were killed the magic detectors here at the ministry detected three killing curses and we only have two bodies and three wands everyone immediately assumes that Voldemort was destroyed and yet there is no evidence which with to support this."

At this Lucius smiled their lord had taken many precautions against dying and then Dumbledore continued "During the last war we had captured many of his servants and miraculously after his disappearance many of them claimed he had used the imperious curse to make them take his mark and control them. Now many of you know that first and foremost I am an educator so I will take this moment to educate all of you on one very important fact." He paused knowing that he had them he surveyed the room until his eyes came to rest on the face of a scared five year old boy "Madame Bones I would like dispensation from the DMLE to prove once and for all that a person cannot maintain Imperious over multiple people."

Madam Bones looked around the room "I am assuming you want a strong mind a weak mind and what many people consider an average mind?" She asked When the old man nodded she looked at Moody and gave him the nod he stood and walked forward Albus spoke again "I would like Lord Malfoy and Mr. Potter for this exercise. Lord Malfoy will of course be the weaker minded of the two if my suspicions are correct" he said jovially.

Everyone laughed along accept Harry who had no idea what was really going on. Lucius looked like he was about to say something but looked up into the gallery and saw Narcissa and young Draco 'what will Draco do without a father' the elder malfoy thought unconsciously. 'I did buy into his rhetoric besides I am already acquitted' "Of Course chief Warlock" the elder man said with a slight smile.

Dumbledore stood stock still "I abhorr the dark arts greatly it is a well known fact so I don't think I need to tell any of you how much I hate doing this. Alastor step forward." The grizzled Auror took two steps forward "Imperio" the warlock incanted seeing the euphoric glaze engulf moody's face "Give me your hip flask Alastor" after moody did Dumbledore pointed his wand at lucius drew him up and threw a second imperious.

Lucius felt the strength of the imperio it was stronger than his masters ever was yet it could not find purchase finally Dumbledore sagged his shoulders shaking from the effort his breath ragged. "As you all can see even one so powerful as I cannot maintain multiple imperious curse it is therefore extremely unlikely that any deatheater was imperioused which means that many of you who were arrested only to have sham trials where Cornelius fudge released you due more to the money you padded his pocket with than any real justice. You will have two choices. You will either submit to a new trial or you will be banished somewhere very uncomfortable."

To which Sirius quipped "like the back of a Volkswagen?" and laughter was heard throughout the room

Harry looked up at the old man "Are you going to cast that spell on me now."

At the sound of that question the room became silent as a tomb as the chief Warlock knelt and said earnestly

"No Harry I will not, however I stand by my statement you are far more strong minded then some I know."

The old man then turned to Amelia and nodded before turning his attention back to the wizengamot "My friends I have been a member of this august body for almost 120 years I have been chief warlock for almost 30 of those years. I have been supreme mugwump of the international confederation for almost as long. Too long, many of you have let me do your thinking for you and I dare say you are all poorer for it. Effective immediately I name Augusta Longbottom interim chief witch, and have already passed on my mugwumpship at the ICW to a younger more progressive man from the colonies. In addition to that Minerva McGonagall is the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The silence was vast even the former death eaters were at a loss the man who helped educate them was walking away from it all. Strangely it was Lucius who found his voice

"Arguably you are the most powerful wizard both in magic and political power why walk away when you could have literally unlimited power if you but stretched out your hand."

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy for a moment "My old friend Gellert Grindlewald thought much as you do only he said it was only for the greater good that the strong ruled. Right before he started a fight in the middle of my home that resulted in the death of my sister. And I will tell you what I told him power without wisdom and compassion is virtually useless and therefore of no true value! if we wanted to serve the true greater good then we must use our talents to enrich all of mankind lives not just wizards."

Madame Bones stood once more "Albus Dumbledore, the wizengamot and the ministry in accordance with Crown reaffirm your Order of Merlin 1st class and further offer an augmentation of arms of a phoenix descending rampant. Done this day by hand of Elizabeth the second, Queen of England" she stopped for a moment "Madam Chief Witch would you please take your place "Albus Dumbledore you are released as chief warlock with the thanks of grateful nation."

Dumbledore nodded and went over to where Harry and the marauders were

Augusta Longbottom strode forward and took her place and Amelia handed her a sheaf of papers. The chief witch perused the papers and her eyes got big as she whispered something to Amelia and Amelia produced the ledger.

Meanwhile Harry watched with great interest wondering if he would one day speak in front of this body of people. Albus noticed this and answered the little boy's unspoken question "Yes Harry like your fathers, father you will one day help shape the nation."

The chief witch spoke in a resounding voice "The court calls Cornelius Fudge, to trial on grounds of corruption, hindering due process, and mismanagement of ministry assets."

Fudge was dragged forward and placed in chains he screamed out "I am the minister for magic you cannot do this to me"

To which madame bones asked "Does being Minister make you above the law Cornelius?"

It was in that moment Lucius knew he was doomed Fudge puffed himself up "Yes it does."

Lucius could not believe the man was that dumb but Madame Bones continued on "Cornelius, I hold you have broken your oath by allowing murderers and rapist to walk free among our people, while allowing our Auror corps to be underfunded. I also hold you in violation on the grounds of accepting 22 individual bribes for a total of 140000 galleons from known associates of the criminal known as Lord Voldemort.

"What proof do you think you Have Madame Bones?" Cornelius ground out his face turning red.

To which she answered "A gringotts ledger book. Surely you remember offending the head goblin while at Hogwarts."

"He was meddling in business he had no right too." Then he turned and saw Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin all standing around the boy who lived and became livid "Just as they have no right to be anywhere near the boy who lived. A coward, a criminal, and a known werewolf. The boy should not even be here he should be with his loving relatives."

Then a clear voice from the back of the chamber rang out in challenge "I invoke loco Parentis for Harry James Potter." Dumbledore looked up and saw it was Selene Lovegood "By writ of Lily and James Potter themselves. I assume guardianship of Harry Potter. As it I have spoken so mote it be." A blinding gold light flashed as she completed her oath and Cornelius knew he was finished both politically as well as socially. " Now that you have spoken out of turn yet again Fudge. Let me remind you that those three gentlemen you so casually insulted were those closest to the Potters and if Harry is to know of his parents they will be part of his life. Being the ex-minister for magic means you have no power to say who does what anymore."

"hem, hem" came an interruption as what could best be described as a bipedal toad of a woman strode forward "Since the minister is deposed it falls to senior undersecretary to fill in his position until the wizengamot can arrange an election" she seemed ready to continue until Augusta longbottom overruled her

"Delores sit down and shut up everyone here knows that you would just as soon pardon Cornelius the minute we turned our backs. Madame Bones will fill in as interim minister and we will convene in a weeks'forcing them back time to put forth candidates for the position" she stopped and looked through crowd she could see all the former death eaters practically salivating over the fact that the election would take place "For now at least we have a number of retrials to begin and as such it is not the place for small children Selene if you would be so good as to take Young Harry and depart."

Selene nodded and then looked to the three marauders and Dumbledore and motioned them outside mentally girding herself for what was to come.

Harry for his part understood little other than a rather nice lady spoke on his behalf and kept him from his relatives.

In the silence of the lifts Harry tugged on albus' robes "Where do we go now"


End file.
